Hotel Transylvania enters the Modern age
by dynamiteboom12345
Summary: One year after the setting of the movie, Johnathan and Mavis are back at HT to visit Dracula and tell him that they want to bring the Hotel up to the 21st Century a bit... It's a story that doubles as a collection of short stories. Inspired by several HT fanfics i read.
1. A Surprise Visit

**Hey people it's me, with a new story featuring the fantastic movie Hotel Transylvania! Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A surprise visit**

In the deepest, darkest forest in a land known as Transylvania, there was a giant, grim, spooky castle hidden inside the forest. Now this castle was not just any haunted-looking castle… there was more. The castle was not only a castle but a hotel resort… for monsters! That's right, since 1895 this Monster getaway resort has never been seen, known, heard of or even been visited by humans. At least until about one year ago when a chilled, laid-back 21-year-old nomad by the name of Jonathan came by and changed everything!

The Resort was owned by none other then the legendary vampire king himself, Count Dracula. At first he was crossed when Jonathan set foot on his Human-free resort, but Drac changed his tune when he realized John had "zinged" with the 118-year old vampire Daughter, Mavis. Even Drac's friends liked Johnny Griffin the invisible man with glasses and un-seeable curly red hair, Frank and Eunice, the big flesh golum man and wife, Murray the big funky, tubby Mummy and Wayne and Wanda Werewolf, The werewolf parents with almost 30 adorable but reckless puppies and almost all of them are boys and they have only one girl pup and she's the only obedient puppy.

Anyways our story begins one year after Mavis and Jonathan went out to see the world. The hotel was busy as usual. As for Dracula he was just sitting in what was his daughter's old room. He missed her but after everything he went though the past year, he knows she's happy. His opinion towards humans has changed since, before he hated them with a burning passion because they killed his wife and he never got over his sorrow, But now after trying to get Johnny back he and his friends learned that humans actually appreciate and idolize monsters.

Dracula was then brought back from being lost in his memories when a talking suit of knight armor said "Sir! Someone wants to see you at the Lobby!" said the Knight. "Tell them I'm busy…" He said thinking that whoever it was it was nothing important. "This person says Hi Daddy!" The knight replied. Dracula then knew who it was "Tell them I'll be right down!" he said, and using his super speed he was at the lobby in just a few seconds to see none other then…

"MAVY! JOHNNY " Dracula yelled. Seeing his daughter and her boyfriend. "Hey Drac!" Jonathan said. Not only was Dracula happy to see them, so was the rest of the monsters, Griffin high-fived Johnny but Johnny missed and ended up slapping Griffin's face, Frank gave Jonny a big, almost bone-crushing hug and Eunice did the same with Mavis. Murray bro-fisted Johnny and Mavis, and Wayne and Wanda's puppies all knocked Jonny down to the floor to lick him while little Winnie (Girl werewolf puppy mentioned earlier) gave Mavis a hug and She hugged back.

"So what brings you back here for a visit?" Dracula asked. "Well me and Johnny just wanted to see you and see how things are going here…" answered Mavis. "Well it's great now that you're both here" Replied Frank. "Also Johnny has something he wants to ask you…" Mavis said. "Drac, is it okay if I help bring your Hotel up to date? " asked Johnny a bit nervously. "Up to date?" asked Dracula raising an eyebrow. "Well before I got here you guys were very bored… but after I came by, the place was jumping" answered Johnny "Well that is true and we haven't had more fun since, but all I need to ask is… What kind of things should we bring up to date?" Dracula replied.

"Well, for example this place needs more electricity, the pool could use a few slides and a basketball court wouldn't be too much ether… you can still have the creepiness of the Hotel just now it has more nice stay" said Johnny Dracula pondered for a moment about this idea. "Okay I'll give it a shot… but I hope you two know what you're doing…" Dracula answered. Everyone else was excited for what up to date changes the Hotel will have. "And Dad! Johnny told me about this really cool thing called Sun-block!" Mavis said. Dracula had a confused look on his face "It's a lotion that protects you form the sun!" " think I'm starting to like bring the Hotel to a more modern way…" Dracula replied.

Big Changes were coming to the Hotel…

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1. A few things I want to go over…**

**1. If you noticed the fact that I have less stories is NOT a mistake, I porously deleted them. Why? Because I lost interest in most of them I only kept the ones I still like.**

**2. I kind of feel like giving myself a fresh start with fanfics… again**

**And 3. I have no idea, this is just a random statement…**

**Peace 4 now! (see what I did?)**


	2. Now with electrical appliances!

**Chapter 2: Now with electrical appliances!**

So Johnny was Helping Dracula out with the electrical layout and the new sections, Dracula also hired a new electrician, Ted the Poltergeist, He's been in a lot of electrical houses so he knows a lot about working electrical appliances.

Meanwhile, Quasimodo was demoted to working in the boiler room as punishment for trying to expose and cook Johnny. Now a boiler room wouldn't be so bad… but this hotel's furnace is a big fire-breathing Dragon, so yeah… it's worse. The Legendary Giant squid known as the Kraken stood in for Quasi's replacement as head Chef, and the Kraken did a better job at it too! Also Chef Kraken and the Furnace are staring to see each other after hours… The crazy hunchback started mumbling angrily to himself since.

Anyways, Johnny and Drac were still laying things out… Frank help too since he knew a few things a bout electricity since it's what keeps him alive. "so I was thinking that we could put the basket ball court here…" said Johnny point to the blueprints. Quasimodo was overhearing their talk through the vents…He smiled wickedly, he had a plan.

Johnny was walking through a hallway "hey! A nickel!" He said then he bended over to pick it up, but then a giant ax was flung over him and hit the wall, leaving Johnny completely unharmed. "Oh wait it's just a button…" he said walking away not noticing the ax. "I MISSED!" yelled Quasimodo.

But all day, Quasimodo did the same thing, tried to get attack Johnny and Dracula but missed every time. Until Ted the poltergeist noticed what he was doing and stopped Quasimodo in his tracks. Ted was a red, glowing ball of energy that was in the shape of a ghost with arms, he wore only a tool belt, hard hat and a tag with his name on it. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Ted. "Nozing…" said Quasimodo in his French accent, "Really? because it look like you were trying to get rid of Johnny over there" "You lie!" Quasimodo retaliated, "Hmmm…. I know you tried to cook him a year ago, it's all the workers have ever been talking about since!" Ted replied. "Well, you see…" Quasimodo said. But then he made a run for it.

Ted quickly pursued after him Until Finally, he cornered Quasimodo in the boiler room. Ted mad sure that Quasimodo won't escape and ruin anything else, by traumatizing the French hunchback by doing his poltergeist thing. After Ted left the Boiler room, "Hey Ted what happened?" asked Wayne while he was enjoying a walk with his wife, Wanda. "Oh nothing..." he said. But Ted forgot about Esmeralda, Quasimodo's rat. Although Quasimodo won't be doing any harm anytime soon, his rat will take vengeance!

* * *

**Is this kind of a short Chapter? yes. I just want to get this chapter done and over with already, and I may change this one later. So see y'all later! BUT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! and thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! Glad you guys love it!**


	3. The problem with the werewolf puppies

**Here's the next chapter, it about the werewolf puppies! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The problem with werewolf puppies.**

Wayne and Wanda were walking to hotel, then they ran into Johnny and Mavis. "Hey Guys!" said Mavis. "Hey Mavis" said Wanda. "What are you guys doing?" asked Johnny. "We looking for the other puppies" replied Wayne. "They can not stay in one place can't they?" said Johnny. "yea, They throw out everything but the kitchen sink… because they're using it as a roof for their fort." said Wanda.

"Winnie is back in our hotel room looking after her little puppy brother and sisters, I tell yah, She's the only one that's listens to me" said Wayne. "You know I got an idea of how to keep them from going reckless for awhile during the new renovations for the hotel." said Johnny. "Wait I just remembered how to get them all back." Wayne said. He silently whistled like he did one when to find Johnny.

"We got a few things from our trip to the land of the rising sun, that I think the little furballs are going to love!" said Johnny reaching into his backpack. "Land of the rising what?" Wanda said confused, so was Wayne. "It's a nickname for Japan…" answered Mavis. "OOOOhhhh" both werewolves replied. And as soon as all the pups were present and accounted for even Winnie and the little new ones, Johnny pulled out a yellow, toy gun in that looks a bit like a dinosaur. "Those things don't shot actual silver bullets right? Because you know how we get around those" said Wayne. "Nah, it just makes lights and sounds, no harm at all" said Johnny. As he demonstrated how the toy works, the puppies were amazed. "I also got a few action figures form when me and my brothers were all kids, you never know when you're gonna need them." Johnny said digging into his pack back.

All the puppies were just mesmerized by the amazing little plastic men and robots, as well as other toys. "I also got this for Winnie" said Mavis reaching into Johnny's backpack. It was a teddy bear. Winnie hugged her little stuffed animal toy and then she took out her pink pacifier "Thank you so much and my brothers thank you too!" after Winnie said that she put the Pacifier back in her mouth. "Well, hey I thought we should bring something for these little guys so they won't trash the place all the time." said Johnny. "and it was a brilliant and thoughtful idea" said Wanda. "Yea thanks again" said Wayne.

"You know there's a holiday like this… but I'll tell you guys about it later because we gotta get back to helping Drac with the new stuff were adding to the hotel" said Johnny. "see you guys later" said Mavis. "Bye!" Wayne and Wanda said. "Okay let's go play with your new toys upstairs in our room okay?" said Wanda to her pups. The entire werewolf pack/family all headed their way to their room… or what's left of it at least.

* * *

**I really like this chapter, stay tuned for the next one! peace!**


End file.
